Parle avec lui
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Milo se réveille après la bataille contre Hadès et cherche Camus...


_Nom de l'auteur :__ Olessya_

_Titre __: Parle avec lui_

_Genre :__ Yaoi_

_Personnages principaux :__ Tout le monde_

Parle avec lui 

« Camus, espèce de traître ! »

Fou de douleur, Milo releva brutalement le chevalier du Verseau et porta les mains à son cou. Il commença à serrer, sentant de plus en plus les veines battre sous ses doigts à mesure qu'il resserrait l'étreinte et qu'il l'étranglait. Il le sentait fragile dans ses mains. Ce cou gracile… Il suffirait de quelques secondes pour que ce pouls cesse… 

« Milo, arrête ! C'est inutile ! » l'arrêta Mû. 

Milo relâcha son étreinte et Camus s'effondra à moitié sur lui. Il le garda contre son torse, le tenant par les cheveux et se mit à sangloter.

« Comment avez-vous pu ?!!! » demanda Aiolia dont la voix tremblait de rage en s'adressant à Shura.

« A-thé-na ! » ânonna simplement le chevalier du Capricorne.

Milo regarda le Verseau, cherchant une réponse sur son visage. Camus leva vers lui ses yeux aveugles.

'Milo… Tu comprendras un jour…'

« Jamais ! Jamais ! Comment pourrais-je comprendre que tu sois venu pour tuer Athéna ?! En faisant cela, tu as trahi également notre amitié ! »

Milo repoussa violemment Camus qui avait glissé à genoux devant lui.

« Milo… » tenta de le calmer Mû. Même Aiolia, pourtant lui-même très en colère, le regarda ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi le Scorpion était dans un tel désarroi.

« _Tu m'as trahi, Camus ! Je t'aimais et tu m'as trahi ! Tu as trahi mon amour !_ »

Camus se releva lentement et Milo eut envie de le bourrer de coup de pied, de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Le Verseau se retourna vers lui, comme s'il pouvait encore le voir malgré ses yeux vides. Même ainsi, il était très beau. Malgré son armure en lambeaux, malgré la poussière sur son visage. Il semblait répondre à un appel muet car Saga et Shura s'étaient également relevés.

'…Continuer !' entendit Milo dans sa tête. Il lui suffirait d'un pas pour être près de Camus, d'un geste pour l'arrêter, pour mettre un terme à sa vie… Il était si affaiblit maintenant… Il était à sa merci ! 

« _Oh non, malgré ce que tu as fait, je ne pourrais pas te tuer, Camus ! Je t'aime toujours ! Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer de peur que tu me regardes autrement, que je te dégoûte mais après ce que tu as fait… Si cette guerre sainte ne nous attendait pas, je t'enfermerais quelque part et je te garderais pour moi ! Et comme tu es muet à présent, tu ne pourrais même pas protester ! _»

« Laisse-moi passer ! » réclama d'un ton déterminé Shura à Aiolia.

« Pour aller où ? » demanda Aiolia qui lui barrait toujours le passage.

« Notre mission n'est pas terminée ! »

« Laissez-les ! » dit Mû

« Mû ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » demanda le Lion

« Vous n'avez pas compris le message d'Athéna ? » intervint Kânon « C'est elle qui a voulu mourir. Elle avait compris le sens des dernières paroles de Shaka ! »

Saga, Shura et Camus s'élancèrent dans les escaliers. Ils les suivirent.

*****

Milo poussa encore une fois une porte coupe-feu dans l'un des innombrables couloirs de l'hôpital de la fondation Graad. Ils étaient revenus de l'Hadès depuis plusieurs jours et ils avaient été immédiatement hospitalisés, mis sous perfusion et sous appareil respiratoire. Lui-même n'avait été autorisé à quitter sa chambre que depuis peu alors qu'il se sentait depuis longtemps en pleine forme. Il avait croisé Shaka et Aphrodite qui occupaient les chambres voisines et eux aussi semblaient s'en tirer sans trop de mal. Mais il quand il s'était renseigné sur Camus…

Il attendit l'ascenseur un moment avant qu'une spacieuse cabine ne s'arrête devant lui.

'Quel étage ?' demanda une voix électronique.

Milo chercha un bouton mais n'en vit aucun.

'Quel étage ? ' répéta la voix tandis que les portes se fermaient lentement.

« Euh…. Cinquième ! » dit Milo.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche tout seul. Et il semblait bien descendre.

Milo avait appris que quatre chevaliers, dont il ignorait l'identité, avaient été transportés aux soins intensifs qui se trouvaient à l'étage en dessous du sien dans ce grand bâtiment. Et comme Camus n'était nulle-part, il semblait bien se trouver parmi eux ! Enfin, Milo espérait de toute son âme se tromper, être passé à côté de la chambre de Camus sans le voir. Il pria intérieurement tout le trajet pour que ce ne soit qu'une méprise mais il était vraiment tendu, inquiet. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa tandis que le chiffre 5 s'inscrivait sur un panneau lumineux. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui avec un léger bruit électronique. 

'Vous êtes arrivé !' annonça la même voix d'ordinateur

Alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur une tornade bleue le télescopa.

« Sag… euh Kânon ? »

Il vit que le Dragon des mers qui courait dans le couloir tentait de dissimuler ses larmes.

« Kânon ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Saga ! » Kânon renifla en détournant toujours la tête. Milo le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est… mort ? »

« Non ! Mais c'est tout comme ! Il ne réagit plus ! Il ne peut plus parler, ni marcher, ni même entendre ce qu'on lui dit ! »

« Hein ? Oh non Saga ! » Milo avait espéré que ce serait plutôt quelqu'un comme Masque de mort qui se serait retrouvé parmi les trois mais Saga… Il avait déjà tellement souffert !

« Que disent les médecins ? » interrogea le Scorpion à nouveau.

« Ils ne comprennent pas ! C'est un véritable casse-tête pour eux ! Et puis les deux autres sont pareils et ils ne savent pas pourquoi ! »

« Les deux autres ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? » « _Trois ! Il reste trois chevaliers ici ! _»

Milo fit une prière intérieure : «_ Mon dieu ! Je vous en prie ! Si Camus n'est pas parmi eux… je jure… que je croirai un peu ! _»

Mais la sentence tomba :

« Shura et… Camus. »

« Non ! Pas Camus ! »

« Hein ? » fit Kânon comme Milo avait presque crié. Il le regarda avec curiosité.

« C'était ton ami… Je suis désolé ! Mais tu sais, si ça peut te consoler, ce sont quasiment des légumes mais ils sont hors de danger. Alors que Seiya, lui…est encore entre la vie et la mort. Dans leur malheur, ils ont plus de chance que certains… »

« Tu crois qu'on me laissera le voir ? »

« Pas sûr ! Pour approcher mon frère, j'ai dû… un peu forcer la main aux médecins si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Milo sourit malgré tout. Il imaginait bien de quelle façon Kânon avait pu leur faire entendre raison ! Kânon lui rendit son sourire et comme un nouvel ascenseur arrivait, il disparut à l'intérieur.

Milo fit quelques pas dans le couloir et ne tarda pas à être arrêté par un infirmier :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je viens voir des amis ! »

« Les personnes qui se trouvent ici ne peuvent en aucun cas recevoir de visite ! Je vais vous raccompagner ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! »

« Mais… » Milo essaya de protester mais l'homme le poussait déjà vers les ascenseurs. Le Scorpion hésita alors à employer la 'méthode Kânon' mais Saori arriva au même moment.

« Milo ? »

« Princesse ! On ne me laisse pas voir Camus ! » dénonça-t-il

Saori fit un geste en direction de l'infirmier.

« Laissez-le voir son ami ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Bien ! Suivez-moi ! » dit l'infirmier, se ravisant.

Saori et Milo suivirent l'homme dans le couloir jusqu'à une chambre.

« Camus ! »

Le Verseau reposait dans un lit les yeux clos. Ses cheveux étaient restés verts. Pas d'un vert terne mais un joli vert d'eau. Du temps de leur amitié, il les avait marine mais avec la vie que lui avait offerte Hadès, ils étaient devenus verts. Etrangement, il avait donc conservé cette couleur…, la couleur de cheveux du Camus que Milo avait pris pour un traître. Ca lui donnait un air plus doux, moins ténébreux. Et sur son lit d'hôpital, il avait déjà l'air tellement fragile… Milo en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux.

« _Le médecin !_ » pensa Milo

« Docteur, comment va-t-il ? » interrogea Saori immédiatement.

« Il peut vivre sans assistance respiratoire, c'est à dire que son cerveau commande à ses poumons de respirer mais il ne réagit à aucun autre stimulus. C'est comme si… Enfin, c'est très bizarre ! »

Milo se rapprocha de Camus et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ne bougea pas.

« Chez les trois patients qui sont dans ce cas et chez lesquels on a diagnostiqué cette étrange pathologie, on retrouve les mêmes symptômes. » continua à expliquer le médecin dont les éclaircissements tournaient de plus en plus à la conférence médicale. « Et le plus étonnant… »

Milo ne l'écoutait plus tout à fait, se sentant comme entouré d'une brume épaisse et comme le docteur faisait de grands gestes, il l'imagina un instant devant un amphithéâtre plein d'étudiants :

« Trois spécimens passionnants, rarissimes ! Ramenés tout droit du Japon ! »

Il vit des stylos s'agiter dans le vide, remplir des feuilles de notes, les visages des étudiants sérieux tandis que la voix lointaine du médecin qui gesticulait toujours, continuait de débiter des phrases truffées de termes médicaux incompréhensibles pour Milo.

La tête lui tournait et il comme il continuait de regarder Camus, il le vit un bref instant dans un flacon plein d'alcool pour être montré et conservé comme les grenouilles dans les leçons de biologie de son enfance.

« Milo ! »

La voix de Saori le fit sortir de son délire.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » demanda le médecin en triturant le stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du cou.

« Non ça va ! La tête me tourne juste un peu ! »

Milo attrapa une chaise et s'assit.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester autant debout, ce n'est pas prudent ! Vous venez juste de vous remettre ! »

Puis l'homme continua ses explications pour Saori.

« Chez les deux autres, on peut témoigner d'une activité cérébrale 'normale' : l'un bouge les pupilles et arrive même à suivre les mouvements des gens et l'autre parle un peu de façon parfois cohérente. Mais le troisième… »

Le médecin se tourna vers le lit dans lequel se trouvait Camus avec un air navré.

« Il peut entendre ! » intervint Milo

« Hein ?! » fit le médecin en se tournant brusquement vers lui avec un air étonné, le regardant comme s'il était un australopithèque à qui Milo aurait donné lampe électrique. 

« Il entend encore ! » répéta le Scorpion.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? » demanda le médecin toujours avec son air surpris. 

« Je le sais. » dit simplement Milo

L'homme réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête. Son visage reprit tout son sérieux et son mépris : « Stupidité ! » dit-il.

Milo se leva. Il savait à qui s'adresser. Il laissa le médecin continuer son cours auprès de Saori et prit à nouveau l'ascenseur.

*****

« Mais je ne suis pas médecin ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour eux ?!» protesta Shaka

« Ils sont privés de leurs sens depuis qu'ils ont reçu le Trésor du ciel ! C'est ton attaque ! Il doit bien exister un moyen d'en inverser les effets ! »

« Contrairement à l'aiguille écarlate, Milo, je ne connais malheureusement aucun moyen de remédier aux séquelles du Trésor du ciel. Sauf… »

« Sauf ? » demanda Milo avec une lueur d'espoir

« Il faut qu'ils atteignent le septième sens pour surmonter leurs traumatismes ! Mais cela doit venir d'eux !»

« Viens avec moi ! Allons parler au médecin ! » dit Milo à Shaka

« Si tu veux… Mais… » Shaka se tut. Il n'était pas nécessaire de décourager Milo tout de suite. Après tout, il existait peut-être un espoir.

Le chevalier de la Vierge suivit le Scorpion dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Cinquième ! » annonça Milo, devançant la voix

« Hein ? Mais à qui parles-tu ? » demanda Shaka

« A l'ascenseur ! » 

« Milo, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » interrogea Shaka, se demandant soudain si l'état de surexcitation de Milo ne témoignerait pas de problèmes plus graves qui n'auraient pas été détectés par les médecins, surtout si maintenant il se mettait à parler aux machines !

Mais l'ascenseur démarra et les déposa à l'étage en dessous.

« Docteur ! »

Milo arrêta l'homme en blouse blanche qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre de Camus.

« Oui ? »

« Voici Shaka ! Je crois qu'il pourra vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé aux trois patients, vous savez ? »

« Je vous écoute ! » fit le médecin

« Ils ont été privés de leurs sens. » dit Shaka peu désireux de fournir plus d'explications concernant sa technique d'attaque.

« De leur sens, vous dites ? » L'homme les regarda curieusement, l'air incrédule. « Bien sûr, les lésions neurologiques provoquent ce genre de conséquences… »

Comme l'homme n'avait pas l'air de les prendre au sérieux, Shaka agacé le coupa :« Avez-vous constaté des 'dégâts' sur leurs organes ? Je sais que deux d'entre eux sont aveugles ! Pourtant, je suis sûr que leurs yeux n'ont pas été touchés ! Est-ce que leurs cornées, leurs rétines sont endommagées ?!»

Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil à son dossier :

« Effectivement, c'est très étrange ! C'est pour cela qu'il est très difficile de faire un diagnostique ! Quant à ce qui est de la chirurgie réparatrice… Vous êtes médecin ? »

Shaka voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Milo le tira par la manche.

« Laisse-tomber ! J'ai compris ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour eux. En plus ils sont trop bornés pour pouvoir comprendre. »

Le médecin regarda à nouveau Milo qui s'était mis à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion quand il avait compris que ni Shaka ni les médecins ne pourraient rien pour Camus.

« Vous voulez voir un psychiatre ? » proposa-t-il.

« _Si je me mets à parler des attaques qu'ils ont subies, c'est sûr, je vais me faire interner !_ » songea Shaka.

Milo n'écoutait plus le médecin et, slalomant entre les chariots de réanimation, il se dirigea vers le chambre de son ami.

Shaka suivit Milo dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Camus.

« Tu sais Milo, il est difficile de comprendre ce à quoi on a jamais été confronté. Perdre uniquement ses sens contredit tous ce que ces médecins ont appris jusqu'à présent ! »

Shaka se tut en voyant Camus étendu sur son lit, inerte. Milo se pencha sur lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Camus… je sais que tu peux m'entendre. C'est moi, Milo ! Je resterai toujours près de toi, désormais. » Milo resta un moment près de lui à le regarder. Quand il se retourna vers Shaka, il vit que celui-ci avait quitté la chambre. Il laissa alors ses larmes couler.

*****

Milo sortit de l'hôpital en portant Camus dans ses bras. Il suivait Kânon qui tenait son frère de la même façon. Lui et le Dragon des mers avaient refusé qu'on leur donne des chaises roulantes pour leur permettre de les transporter. En revanche, Mû poussait Shura dans un de ces petits fauteuils. 

Hyoga les devança, se précipitant pour leur tenir les portes. Il essayait d'être serviable mais Milo avait déjà remarqué que le Cygne ne pouvait pas regarder le visage de Camus sans détourner les yeux. 

Ils furent ramener au Sanctuaire en hélicoptère. Milo voyagea en compagnie de Kânon et de son jumeau. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de paroles pendant le trajet mais Milo constata avec un certain pincement au cœur que Saga communiquait un peu avec son frère par télépathie ou désignait du regard les objets qu'il voulait alors que Camus ne lui avait donné toujours aucun signe de vie. 

Il ramena Camus chez lui. Il avait secrètement espérait qu'en se retrouvant ici, le Verseau aurait une réaction mais il n'en fut rien. 

Hyoga ne tarda pas à venir leur rendre visite.

« Que va-t-on faire ? » demanda-t-il à Milo.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ! Juste à s'occuper de lui en attendant qu'il guérisse ! »

Hyoga ne répondit rien mais jeta à Milo un regard implorant.

« Je m'en chargerai, si tu veux ! » proposa Milo qui en avait de toute façon l'intention même si Hyoga n'était pas d'accord.

« Merci ! » balbutia le chevalier de bronze qui semblait très gêné. « Je dois aller retrouver les autres ! Je repasserai plus tard ! »

Une fois le Cygne sortit, Milo se retourna vers Camus. 

Pas un geste depuis une semaine. S'il n'avait pas senti ce cœur qui battait, Milo aurait volontiers cru qu'il était mort. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée. Une jolie poupée de cire avec son visage aux traits fins et ses yeux sombres dans lesquels les pupilles avaient disparu de l'iris.

Un peu comme Milo l'avait souhaité juste après la mort d'Athéna. Un grand sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi soudain.

« Ne t'en fais pas Camus ! Je prendrai bien soin de toi ! » lui jura Milo.

*****

« Allez Saga ! Encore en effort ! Tu y es presque ! »

Les doigts de Saga se refermèrent en tremblant sur l'anse de la tasse. Il la souleva quelques secondes avant que ses doigts encore maladroits ne s'ouvrent malgré sa volonté et que la tasse glisse de sa main. Kânon la rattrapa au vol.

« C'est bien ! Dans quelques temps, tu verras, tout sera comme avant pour toi ! »

'Rien ne peut-être comme avant !' lui dit Saga par télépathie

« Je voulais dire : que tu retrouveras toutes tes facultés ! »

Saga avait fait des progrès spectaculaires en seulement quelques jours. Il se battait avec acharnement contre son handicap et promettait de le surmonter bientôt. Il pouvait bouger quelques-uns uns de ses membres et il entendait parfaitement désormais. Kânon assistait à ses progrès avec satisfaction, l'épaulant dans sa rééducation. 

Shura aussi avait fait des progrès. Moins rapidement que Saga, certes, mais il commençait à retrouver ses sens, petit à petit. Seul l'état de Camus ne présentait aucun signe d'amélioration.

Kânon avait croisé Milo la veille. Le Scorpion était venu rendre visite à Saga et le Dragon des mers avait bien vu qu'il avait semblé un peu peiné de voir l'autonomie que son frère gagnait peu à peu alors que son ami avait besoin d'aide pour tout. 

Il prenait soin du Verseau tout seul, les visites de Hyoga s'étant espacées de plus en plus avec le temps. Le découragement avait gagné peu à peu tous ceux qui voulaient s'occuper de Camus. Sauf Milo.

*****

Milo avait pris l'habitude de coucher Camus dans son lit et de dormir non loin de lui dans un fauteuil ou sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Il se demandait parfois cependant si Camus éprouvait réellement le besoin de dormir… vu que c'est ce qu'il semblait faire toute la journée. Mais Milo respectait quand même la tradition et le mettait au lit une petite dizaine d'heures. 

Milo s'interrogeait aussi souvent à propos de ce que Camus pouvait ressentir, de ce qu'il pouvait percevoir. Etait-il réellement 'vivant', le reconnaissait-il ? Se rendait-il compte de sa présence ? Ou n'était-il que cette poupée molle dont seul le cœur continuait à battre ?

Le Scorpion avait fait dîner Camus comme d'habitude en le nourrissant avec des aliments liquides puis avait rangé ses affaires. Quelques fois, il lui parlait longuement, lui racontait des histoires et si, par moment, il se sentait un peu ridicule à parler ainsi dans le vide, il se rappelait que l'ouïe était normalement le seul sens qui restait à son ami. Ce soir là, ils se trouvaient chez Milo dans le temple du Scorpion et Milo, qui se sentait un peu fatigué, n'avait pas envie de monter les marches jusqu'au temple du Verseau. Une grande lassitude l'avait gagnée. Le matin, il avait croisé Shura qui faisait ses premiers pas en compagnie de Shiryu et s'il s'était réjoui pour le Capricorne, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que l'état de Camus n'avait connu en revanche aucune amélioration. 

Il coucha donc Camus dans son propre lit comme la nuit commençait à tomber et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il s'était interdit de partager le même lit que Camus pour des raisons évidentes, mais pour cette nuit, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien faire une exception et que de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour penser à mal. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de rapidement se serrer contre Camus et de finalement le prendre totalement dans ses bras comme les peluches de son enfance.

*****

Mû entra dans le temple du Verseau accompagné de Saga alors que Milo était entrain de faire manger Camus. Il avait avalé sa soupe sans trop de difficulté et Milo l'embrassa sur la joue pour le récompenser. 

Mû plissa les yeux d'un air de désapprobation en le voyant faire et détourna le regard. Saga, qui marchait encore avec difficulté était arrivé appuyé sur le Bélier. Milo lui tendit une chaise puis sortit ensuite un pot de compote pour le dessert. 

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Saga en scrutant Camus intensément cherchant à déceler un indice de ses progrès.

« Il va bien. Nous nous promenons, nous profitons du beau temps… N'est-ce pas, Camus ? » répondit Milo en fourrant une cuillérée de compote de pomme dans la bouche de Camus.

Le visage de Mû se ferma encore plus :

« Comment peux-tu parler à sa place ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il apprécie nos sorties ! » 

« Ce n'est pas ton jouet, Milo ! Tu le traites comme un petit enfant ! Aies un peu de respect pour lui ! »

« Je le respecte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu penses que c'est le respecter que de ne plus le regarder, de le fuir, de ne plus venir le voir ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça pour moi ! Je viens souvent ! »

« Je sais. Je parle pour les autres… »

Milo plongea la cuillère dans le pot de compote d'un geste énervé et le tendit à nouveau à Camus. Saga baissa les yeux.

« Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours évident pour toi de t'en occuper comme tu le fais… » continua Mû « Si tu veux un peu d'aide… »

« Non, je m'en sors très bien, merci ! » Laisser Camus entre d'autres mains ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça ! » dit Saga d'une voix basse. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé. Milo s'arrêta de donner à manger à Camus pour regarder le chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Pourquoi lui, reste-t-il comme ça… ?! » demanda Saga

« Contrairement à toi, il ne se bat pas… On dirait que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. » expliqua Mû

« Ne dites pas ça devant lui ! » se fâcha Milo « S'il vous entend… ! »

Mû soupira profondément.

Saga se leva tout à coup et posa une main sur l'épaule du Verseau 

« Camus… »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le chevalier du Verseau qui resta sans la moindre réaction, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte ce qui lui donnait un air un peu stupide qui attendrissait généralement Milo. Son visage était parfaitement inexpressif.

Saga le secoua un peu :

« Tu m'entends ? Camus ! Bon sang ! Réagi ! Tu es un chevalier d'or ! N'as-tu pas plus de volonté que cela ?!! »

Milo voulut intervenir comme Saga secouait Camus plus violemment mais le chevalier des Gémeaux le lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Son visage était sombre et triste.

« Ca ne sert à rien Saga… Lui seul… » commença Mû, résigné. Mais Milo sentit tout à coup que Saga intensifiait sa cosmo-énergie.

« Saga ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?!! »

« Si lui n'arrive pas ou ne veut pas faire appel à son septième sens, je vais l'y aider ! » dit Saga en se mettant en position d'attaque « S'il se sent en danger, menacé, peut-être réagira-t-il enfin et atteindra-t-il à nouveau le septième sens ! »

« Non ! » Milo tenta de s'interposer. Mû semblait hésiter mais retint cependant le Scorpion d'une poigne ferme.

« Vous voulez le tuer ?! Arrêtez ! » cria Milo.

Saga projeta son attaque sur Camus. La chaise valsa. Camus n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Il décolla sous le coup du chevalier d'or et s'écrasa contre le mur. Un filet de sang se mit à couler tout le long de son front.

« Camus ! » cria Milo se sentant en colère et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il se débattit de façon plus virulente et Mû se décida à le lâcher. Il se précipita vers Camus. Il avait juste fermé les yeux.

« Vous êtes contents ? Ca n'a servit à rien ! Vous l'avez juste blessé ! Vous lui avez fait mal ! C'est ce que vous vouliez ? » cria Milo en se retournant vers Mû et Saga.

« Nous avons tenté… » se justifia Saga « Pour lui… »

« Il ne vous a rien demandé, lui ! » cria encore Milo

« Milo, ça t'arrange peut-être pour une raison que j'ignore qu'il reste comme cela ! Mais nous, au moins, on aura essayé de l'en sortir ! » dit Mû

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de le voir ainsi ? Que je ne préférerais pas retrouver l'ami que j'ai connu ? Ce n'est pas de cette façon dont vous le réveillerez ! Il lui faut de la douceur ! »

Saga, qui était encore faible, chancela tout à coup. Mû se précipita pour le rattraper.

*****

Milo posa délicatement Camus dans le sable contre un pin parasol. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à la plage. Même Camus profiterait au moins de leur promenade en respirant un peu l'air marin et il serait mieux à l'ombre, près de la mer, que dans la chaleur suffocante des temples du Sanctuaire.

Milo ajusta le bandage qu'il lui avait fait à la tête suite à l'attaque de Saga. Il se demanda si Camus avait ressenti quelque chose. Si la réponse était positive, il devait avoir eu une belle frayeur de se voir agresser ainsi alors qu'il était incapable de bouger ! Il repensait également aux paroles de Mû. Le Bélier avait été dur avec lui mais il avait raison sur un point : avec Camus près de lui, il se sentait heureux, égoïstement heureux ! Peu importait si Camus restait toujours ainsi tant qu'il continuait à vivre ! Bien sûr, Milo aurait préféré qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais si c'était ça ou rien… 

Milo tenta d'engager la conversation :

« Alors, Camus ! On n'est pas mieux ici qu'au Sanctuaire, hein ?! »

Naturellement, il n'espérait aucune réponse, cependant, il laissait toujours quelques blancs dans ses longs monologues, respectant inconsciemment les temps impartis à Camus dans leurs discussions. 

« Il va faire de plus en plus chaud ! Tu as vu, il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel » continua Milo.

Bien que le Camus d'avant n'ait jamais été très bavard, cela commençait à lui peser de parler dans le vide et il se tut. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le regarda un moment en silence. Il aurait eu un Camus empaillé avec lui, cela n'aurait probablement fait aucune différence. Seul un clignement de paupières venait de temps à autre troubler ce visage figé.

*****

Milo souleva Camus doucement et le porta jusque dans l'eau tiède des termes. Il l'adossa au rebord de pierre et se détourna pour enlever lui-même sa chemise et son pantalon mais pendant ce temps, Camus glissa le long du marbre lisse, comme une poupée molle, et se retrouva la tête dans l'eau. Quand Milo se retourna vers le bassin, il vit seulement quelques bulles qui remontaient à la surface. 

« Mon dieu ! » Il plongea sans hésiter et sortit Camus de l'eau. Il sembla reprendre sa respiration.

« Mon pauvre Camus ! Pardonne-moi ! J'ai manqué de te noyer ! »

Milo attira Camus contre lui, attendit que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal puis commença à le savonner.

Cette situation avait du bon ! Il pouvait approcher le Verseau de plus près qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré le faire ! Il shampouina ensuite les longs cheveux verts et les rinça. Il sortit de l'eau et hissa Camus toujours sans réaction sur le bord. Il était grand et fort et ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Son corps mouillé était glissant dans ses mains. L'une des jambes de Camus heurta brutalement le rebord. Milo se mit à pleurer :

« _Je suis un incapable ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'occuper correctement de lui sans le blesser ! Et tout à l'heure, j'ai faillit le tuer !_ »

Il enveloppa néanmoins Camus au visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable, dans une grande serviette et essuya ses larmes sur sa manche.

« _Allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller et de se décourager !_ » se dit-il

Il rhabilla Camus. Il avait choisi pour lui ses vêtements. Il aimait beaucoup choisir les tenues qu'il allait mettre à son ami, préférant les couleurs vives ou claires alors qu'il avait toujours connu le Verseau vêtu de sombre. Pour aujourd'hui, il porterait un pantalon beige et un T-Shirt bleu pâle. Tout en enfilant son haut à Camus, Milo se mit à repenser à ce que lui avait dit Mû.

« _Tu prends Camus pour ton jouet !_ »

Il avait un peu raison ! Lui se faisait plaisir en l'habillant comme une poupée… Mais de toute façon, cela ne faisait pas de mal à Camus alors pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?

Il démêla ensuite longuement les cheveux verts pâles puis les coiffa. Il trouva Camus superbe, ainsi. Il plaça un miroir devant lui :

« Regarde-toi, comme tu es beau ! Tu te plais ? »

Comme il se tenait derrière son ami, il vit le reflet des yeux sans vie dans la glace.

« Ah oui ! J'oubliais que tu ne peux pas te voir ! Mais moi je te vois, et je peux te dire que tu es très beau ! » Milo eut envie de laisser glisser ses lèvres dans son cou mais il eut peur que Camus lui en veuille de profiter trop de sa position de faiblesse.

*****

Milo se coucha auprès de Camus et se retourna de l'autre côté, évitant de le toucher. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Près de lui, ce corps presque sans vie sauf cette chaleur qu'il dégageait encore... Milo n'y tint plus et le serra contre lui. Il se détestait de faire cela mais c'était trop tentant. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent mais ce soir… Doucement, en les caressant, il fit disparaître les longs cheveux de l'épaule de Camus et ses lèvres prirent leur place. Il les promena lentement tout le long de l'arrondi de l'épaule jusqu'à la naissance du cou. 

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-il à Camus.

Il lui sembla sentir comme un tressaillement chez Camus mais il était lui-même tellement ému, tellement tremblant, qu'il n'aurait pu en jurer. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, il sentit un léger choc à la tête.

'Milo…' Camus lui parlait par télépathie ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie ! Il essayait enfin de rentrer en contact avec lui ! Milo eut soudain peur que cela ait un rapport avec ce qui venait de se produire et que Camus lui reproche cela.

'Si tu m'aimes, alors aies pitié de moi. Tue-moi !'

« Oh non ! Jamais ! Comment pourrais-je faire cela !?»

Camus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Milo fondit larmes : « Je veux que tu restes près de moi ! Toujours ! Même comme cela je veux te garder ! »

'Tu es gentil de t'être occupé de moi comme tu l'as fait ! Mais je ne veux plus être une charge pour toi !'

« Je le fais avec plaisir, tu sais ! J'aime que tu sois avec moi ! Pour moi, c'est l'essentiel ! »

'Je t'ai vu pleurer quand nous étions aux termes…Tu es fatigué parfois de faire tout cela !'

« Jamais ! Je te jure ! C'est parce que je t'ai presque noyé ! Je me sentais si maladroit… Mais tu avais conscience de ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé, avant ? »

'J'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis devenu ! Ce corps sans vie, inutile… Alors j'ai pensé que si je rompais le dernier lien qui nous maintenait en contact, tu aurais moins de regrets à me laisser partir.'

« Partir… C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? »

'J'aimerai… j'aimerai tellement pourvoir sentir tes baisers…'

Milo sentit son cœur s'enflammer à cette déclaration.

« Oh Camus ! Concentre-toi! Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver ! Et je vais t'aider.»

En disant cela, Milo fit appel à son cosmos et mit toute sa passion dans le baiser qu'il donna à Camus. Sa bouche était froide presque morte, elle aussi.

Des larmes roulèrent des yeux éteints du Verseau. Cela serra davantage le cœur de Milo.

Il l'embrassa sur le torse essayant d'éveiller en lui une sensation quelconque. Sa peau douce, parfumée… Et puis maintenant qu'il avait le consentement de Camus, il pouvait enfin le caresser sans retenue, le déshabillant davantage, explorant tout son corps. 

En même temps, Milo essayait de faire résonner leurs cosmos ensemble. Celui de Camus était très faible presque imperceptible mais pour la première fois depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital, il le ressentait.

Camus eut un faible gémissement.

« Tu sens ce que je te fais ? Tu aimes ? »

'Je crois que je commence à sentir quelque chose….'

« Surtout, reste avec moi ! »

Milo se pencha à nouveau sur Camus et prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres pour le sucer délicatement. Au moins aurait-il une version sonore de ce qu'il lui faisait ! Il posa une main sur son cœur pour sentir les battements de son cœur et guetter des accélérations. 

Camus frissonna brièvement. Milo, guettant d'autres réactions, d'autres frémissements, continua ses caresses. Il entendait la respiration de Camus qui devenait plus difficile et il s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder en souriant. Les mains de Camus, tremblantes et crispées, vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux. Leurs cosmos étaient à présent en osmose complète et Milo sentait celui de Camus s'accroître avec le sien. 

'Milo…'

« Oui ? »

'Continue s'il te plait…'

*****

Milo se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il se sentait épuisé. Jamais il n'avait été autant fatigué. Il avait fait appel à toute sa cosmo-énergie, à toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il dorme à présent. Il prit Camus dans ses bras pour se plonger avec lui dans le sommeil. 

« Milo ? » Mû surgit dans la petite pièce en repoussant brutalement la porte. Depuis son temple, il avait senti que Milo faisait appel à son cosmos et s'était hâté d'arriver, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Quand il vit Camus nu dans les bras de Milo tout aussi dévêtu, il plissa les yeux et sentit une certaine colère le gagner.

« Milo ! Comment as-tu osé !?! »

« Laisse-le ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! » dit une voix

Mû se retourna vers le Verseau qui venait de lui parler avec des yeux éberlués :

« Ca… Camus ?! Tu peux parler ? »

« C'est grâce à Milo. »

Mû remarqua avec étonnement que les pupilles noires avaient refait leur apparition dans les yeux de Camus.

« Mais… tu peux voir également ! »

« Oui et bouger et sentir et entendre aussi ! »

« Mais Milo ! Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Camus rosit légèrement : « Ne lui pose pas de question. ! Il faut qu'il se repose. Laisse-le rester avec moi ! Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés. »

FIN


End file.
